1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game-providing device and a software program (e.g., non-transitory computer-readable medium containing instructions stored in a storage and executable on a hardware device). for a game-providing device.
2. Related Art
In a well-known prior-art arrangement, a game device executes a game in which a player character acting according to a player's instructions is pitted against an enemy character, and the character that reduces a predetermined parameter configured in the opponent character to a preset value as a result of mutual attacks is declared the winner. Multiple stages ranging from Stage 1 to Stage n (where n is an integer of 2 or more) are included, and combat with a different enemy character takes place in each of said stages (e.g., see Patent Document 1).